Nothing to be Expected Anymore
by Cantik-Chan
Summary: Riza mencintai Roy. Roy 'mencintai' Riza. Namun, suatu peristiwa menghancurkan kepercayaan & cinta sang Letnan terhadap Kolonelnya. Warning: OOC!


**Halo semuanya~ **

**Ini merupakan fanfic pertamaku di fandom FMA ^^ setelah sebelumnya nangkring di fandom Naruto, terus hiatus 6 tahun (-_-)" dan kepikiran untuk ngepost cerita ini.**

**Sebenernya sih, ini kubuat untuk mengikuti lomba flash fiction gitu, deh. Hanya kuubah sedikit bagian, supaya lebih nyambung dengan FMA :D**

**WARNING: OOC!**

**Disclaimer: FMA punya Hiromu Arakawa-sama.**

**...tapi kalo aku yang punya, udah kunikahkan Roy sama Riza! (?)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Nothing to be Expected Anymore**

**Sang Pemberi Harapan**

Dia mencintaiku. Cinta seorang Letnan pada atasannya yang tampan, hebat dengan 'populer' sebagai nama tengahnya. Kontras dengan bawahanku itu, orang-orang setiap hari sibuk menggosipkanku yang eksis ini karena telah menyandang pangkat Kolonel di usia yang masih terbilang muda.

Ah, Riza Hawkeye. Seandainya saja kau tahu, kalau aku merayumu hanya untuk bisa meningkatkan pamor sekaligus jabatanku di dunia militer, mungkin kau akan langsung menjauhiku. Tapi tidak, kau tak pernah sekalipun menunjukkan rasa curigamu pada cintaku yang tak tulus. Harapanmu padaku yang semu. Kau malah dengan sukarela mengerjakan _paperwork_-ku yang menggunung, menemaniku saat lembur, bahkan hampir mempertaruhkan nyawamu demi melindungiku.

Jadi, malam itu, kuajak kau ke apartemen ku, masuk ke kamar, dengan dalih palsu yang kuucapkan agar kau terbujuk. Seorang pria normal, tentunya tak akan tahan tidak melakukan 'sesuatu' bila hanya berduaan dengan seorang wanita, kan?

Dan malam itu, aku menguasaimu. Kau meronta, menjerit, mendesah, menangis, memelukku. Aku sangat puas bisa melakukan ini demi memuaskan nafsuku. Mudah sekali membujukmu, bahwa ini sebagai bukti cintamu padaku. Padahal tak pernah setitikpun rasa cinta kepadamu tumbuh dalam hatiku.

Sayangnya, perbuatan bejat ini akhirnya ketahuan juga. Entah mengapa, ada seseorang yang menguntit kita sedang berjalan ke apartemenku, melaporkan perbuatan kita ke pengadilan militer. Mungkin saja rival, atau siapapun yang iri denganku yang hebat ini. Sebagai akibatnya, dirimu, Riza sang _sniper _cerdas yang baik hati, dikeluarkan dengan alasan melanggar norma susila. Aku tak diperbolehkan lagi untuk bertemu denganmu, untungnya aku tak diturunkan dari jabatanku, karena maerasa kemampuan sebagai _Flame Alchemist _ini terlalu sayang untuk dikeluarkan dari kemiliteran Amestris. Hah, masa bodoh. Aku juga tak pernah mencintaimu sejak awal. Sampai kini, aku pun tak tahu apa perbuatan kita malam itu membuatmu hamil atau tidak.

Apalagi yang harus diharapkan dari wanita yang mudah dibutakan cinta sepertimu?

* * *

**Sang Penerima Harapan**

Aku mencintaimu. Cinta seorang bawahan pada Kolonelnya yang cerdas, _macho, _dengan 'populer' sebagai nama tengahnya. Entah mengapa, semenjak pertama kali kau berguru dengan ayahku, aku mulai terpesona denganmu yang selalu berani dalam mengutarakan pendapat, menentang segala hal yang kau benci. Selain itu, kepercayaan dirimu untuk berani mendaftarkan diri sebagai anjing militer, membuatku terinspirasi untuk melakukan hal yang sama denganmu.

Ah, Roy Mustang. Seandainya saja kau tahu, ketika dirimu mengatakan tiga patah kata yang diharapkan semua wanita dari pria yang dicintainya, hatiku benar-benar berdebar tak keruan. Kau juga mencintaiku, sama seperti ku mencintaimu, batinku kala itu. Sebagai bentuk cintaku padamu, aku rela mengerjakan tugas yang tak sanggup kau kerjakan akibat kelelahan, sabar menemanimu ketika lembur, dan melindungimu dengan _Tokalev _ku yang selalu sedia menjaga punggungmu. Aku berharap, segala pengorbananku ini membuat cinta kita semakin lekat…

Namun, kau menghancurkan segalanya. Keperawananku, reputasi baikku, karirku, bahkan hubungan dengan keluarga dan rekanku, semakin renggang ketika aku dinyatakan hamil. Bodoh sekali perbuatanku malam itu, menerima mentah-mentah tindakanmu yang katanya sebagai bukti cintaku padamu.

Omong kosong! Kau saja tak pernah memedulikanku setelah aku dikeluarkan dari militer! Katanya kau mencintaiku, mana bukti yang sebenarnya? Semua yang kau lakukan selama ini, ternyata fana. Palsu. Dan bodohnya, aku percaya semua itu. Mungkin bayi hasil hubungan kita dahulu yang sudah bersemayam selama lima bulan ini, takkan percaya punya 'ayah' sepertimu.

Apalagi yang harus diharapkan dari orang munafik sepertimu?

* * *

**Huwaaa, sebenernya pengen bikin fic Royai yang endingnya _so sweet_, tapi gimana lagi, inspirasi yang ada memang hanya ini :"(**

**Mind to share your review at the box below, please?**

***mengeluarkan puppy eyes ala Black Hayate :p***

**.**

**.**

**.**


End file.
